My life had lost its meaning, but you saved me from myself
by HouseFlockhart
Summary: First R&I Fic. Rizzles, slow burn i would imagine.
1. Chapter 1

R&I

"Rizzoli!" "Isles!" Both women answered their phones simultaneously.

"Sorry Ma, we gotta go."  
" I can't remember the last time we had a proper Sunday dinner!" Angela gruffed.

" I can't help it that people are being murdered."

" Well when you put it like that I sound selfish."

" Oh Angela! You are quite the opposite of selfish. Jane and I will make it up to you." Maura said compassionately.

"Don't you worry about it! Like Jane said , people are being murdered! Go catch the bad guy girls." Angela said pulling them both in for a hug.

"Bye Angela. It really does smell delicious!"

"Bye ma." Jane hugged as she ran out the door. The two women hopped into James unmarked. As much as Maura loved her Prius, she knew with Jane's lead foot, and siren capabilities, they would arrive to the scene much faster. Arguing with Jane about letting her drive for a change was futile.

After enduring the Boston traffic, they finally arrived at the crime scene, which happened to be at the Boston Common.

" Thank god I dressed down for Sunday dinner, this mud would have totally desolated my new heels I was going to wear!"

Jane rolled her eyes "I don't know why you bother with those. I have yet to think of one practical use for heels."

" oh Jane, fashion isn't about being practical, it's about expression!" Maura said with a cheeky smile.

The two women partake in idle chit chat as they walked to the crime scene.

" okay what do we got?" Jane asks an uniformed officer.

"Hispanic male appears to be early to mid 20's." The officer calmly stated and walked away. Maura and Jane approached the victim.

"Jesus whoever did this to him sure wanted to send a message". The body lay face up in the dark under a large tree. The young mans body seemed to be mutilated in a multitude of ways.

" How long has he been here Maur?"

"By his liver temperature I can definitely say he has been deceased about eight hours. By the lack of blood around the body, and the way the blood has pooled inside the body I would say he has been definitely moved post-mortem."

" Great so now we have another crime scene to find."

"It appears so Jane. I may be able to narrow down the possibilities once I get him back to the lab." Maura cleared the body for transport. Jane and Maura made their way back to the car.

"Something about this seems off. Why dump a body in such a busy place? This is a tourist spot for god's sake. This bastard wanted the body to be found. But why? Who is he trying to send a message to?" Jane pondered.

" Are you thinking gang involvement?" Maura asked.

" If this guy was anyone of importance I would recognize him, but I don't. He showed no physical signs of being in any gang I know of. Plus gangs don't do this to your average thug."

"Hopefully we can get a hit on the victims prints." Maura stated "His face is too deformed from the trauma to make an accurate guess on what he looked like."

They arrived back at the station. Jane made her way up to the bullpen as Maura made her way down to the morgue to change and start the autopsy.

"Find an ID yet?" Jane asked as she sat at her desk.

" Oh hello to you too Jane." Frost continued " Mr. Dylan Gonzalez. 24."

"Any offenses?"

"Thank god! That's how we were able to ID him so quickly. Possession of marijuana. Nothing else." Frost stated.

"Well at least he was in the system to ID him." Jane continued. "Any family we need to contact?" Jane asked.

"None. Parents died about five years ago. No other listed relatives. He has no current address either. This guy seemed to live off the grid. It's going to make things that much harder. "

"Keep looking frost!" Jane yelled as she stepped into the elevator on tv way to the morgue.

"Please tell me you found something Maur"

"So far I found a few things in the external exam. First we found some carpet fibers. Susie is testing to see if we can figure out its origin."

" Anything else?"

" Well, he appears to have a multitude of tiny circular abrasions all over his body." Maura paused. " I believe they may have been caused by this." Maura pulled up a picture of a gun on her laptop.

"Maura that's a gun..."

"Well yes, but instead of bullets it shoots tiny plastic BB's."

"An airsoft gun!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yes although in recent years its popularity has increased significantly, business wise it is an untapped market. There is something of interest about that. An airsoft store is located about half a mile from the dump site. If you were going to buy one this would be the only place in about a 20 mile radius that sells them."

"I'll take frost with me tomorrow for questioning the workers. You ready to go home ?"

" Yes, I can continue the external exam tomorrow. I have gotten all the trace evidence off of the body already." Maura explained.

" Oh Jane, don't look so distraught. Maybe going to that store tomorrow will give you more leads." Maura said as she got into the passenger seat. "Hopefully my mom saved us some leftovers, I'm starving!"

"Jane, you know she saved us food, she always does thankfully... I'm hungry myself."

"Dinner and a movie?" Jane asked not realizing how it sounded. She cleared her throat. "Well leftovers and a mind numbing movie to de-stress after a murder filled Sunday!"

"Sounds amazing right now Jane." Maura beamed.

Jane pulled up to the spot on Maura's driveway which has been essentially deemed hers. Both women got out the the car and made their way to the front door, Jane slightly ahead of Maura. Jane unlocked the door with her key, which she seemed to get more use of than the key to her own apartment.

"AH YAY LEFTOVERS!" Jane exclaimed as she put Maura's plate in the microwave, then her own,and met Maura on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Maura sat side by side on the couch, with alcohol in hand. Jane had her usual blue moon, while Maura went for one of her favorite wines. This was not an unusual scene for the best friends, as most nights they were together,hanging out at each others places. The movie choice was Maura's this time. March of the Penguins it is! Jane was slightly amused by it, and thought the penguins were cute, as well as their mating practices. Jane couldn't think of having to be with someone for the rest of her life. The only exception besides her family, of course was Maura. No matter how much time they spent together, Jane never grew tired of her socially awkwardness. Along with her information dumping. Jane often wondered how a person could be that smart without their brain exploding, or at least having a huge ego.  
According to the DVR they were about three quarters finished with the movie. At this point Maura had gotten sleepy from the wine, and was resting her head on Jane's shoulder. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, many times they both woke up on the couch entangled in each others bodies. This made a recipe for being very sore the next day. Jane was alert enough to see where the night was headed, and did not want to have a sore back tomorrow for work.  
"Maura wake up.." Jane whispered.  
"Five more minutes, I'm enjoying this." Maura answered sleepily.  
Jane was taken a back by Maura's response. Was she enjoying the documentary or the closeness they currently shared?  
"Maura it's been ten minutes! Get up! You don't want a sore back tomorrow."  
With her eyelids heavy, she looked up at Jane and smiled. she wondered if Jane truly understood the meaning of her enjoying "this." Jane is a great detective, however when it came to Maura's feelings about her, she was quite clueless.  
"Cmon Maur, got to bed and ill see you bright and early. We have a murder to solve after all!"  
"Why don't you just stay? We can carpool to work tomorrow. It's more eco friendly. Plus you have been drinking."  
"Maur, I'm very much capable to drive after having a beer with dinner, but if it makes you feel better, I'll stay."  
"Okay Jane." Maura smiled revealing her signature one dimple smile. She continued " As you know, the guest room is being renovated since Cailin left, so you'll have to sleep in my bed." With that Maura turned and made her way up the stairs without another word, leaving Jane dumbfounded at the bottom of the stairs. Before reaching Maura's bedroom, Jane used the bathroom to freshen up. being that close to someone, especially Maura, she wanted to avoid beer breathe. Of course Jane had a toothbrush at Maura's due to the countless times she spent the night there. After Jane freshened up, she made her way to Maura's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura was in her pajamas, just getting into bed as Jane entered the bedroom. Jane was still wearing her work clothes. She hadn't thought it odd to sleep in her work attire. Many times Jane would sleep in it out of pure laziness. Less laundry was always a plus too.  
"Jane i have one of your Boston homicide t shirts in the top drawer that you can wear."  
"uh thanks" Jane awkwardly took the shirt out of the pristine drawer, and made her way to the en suite to change. As far as bottoms she was shit out of luck. she could ask to borrow a pair of Maura's, but thought better of it, as they never fit her quite right. Luckily the shirt covered up to her upper thigh, and was able to cover most of her panties. The t shirt gave her a short night shirt look. _Thank god i actually shaved my legs._ Jane thought to herself. She did get lucky considering it had been a long time since anyone has seen her legs, so she went long periods without shaving them. Jane couldn't imagine Maura with hairy legs, as most of the time her designer skirts showed an ample amount of leg. Jane was in the bathroom thinking of the least awkward way to approach the trip from the bathroom to bed. She decided on the quick approach, and would gun it from the bathroom to the bed. When she opened the bathroom door, there were no lights on besides a small lamp Maura kept on the night stand. It gave the room a suggestive ambiance, which made Jane become more nervous than she was before. Jane darted for the bed stumbling along the way.  
"Jane you just ran out of the bathroom like someone was chasing you, are you alright?" Maura looked into Jane's eyes with a look of concern and worry.  
"I'm fine Maur, its just I'm not exactly wearing pants you know!?  
At this point Jane's face was turning red, and even in the lighting Maura could see she was flustered.  
"If it makes you feel any better, neither am I." Maura said nonchalantly.  
Jane's eyebrows went up with a look of shock. it hadn't even occurred to the detective, that she hadn't seen Maura's lower half when she entered the room.  
"uh i guess that helps in some messed up way..." Jane stuttered.

"I actually normally sleep in the nude. But i thought that would be weird considering your in my bed tonight. Studies have shown sleeping in the nude helps regulate body temperature while asleep."

Jane looked at her dumbfounded, knowing she had to come up with some response to what Maura had just said. "well that must've been some interesting study." Jane responded. it was the best she could come up with, and the easiest way to answer such an omission.  
"Yes, it was a good read. I have a copy around here somewhere if you are interested in reading up on it yourself." Maura stated.  
"No, that's okay, Maur ill take your word for it."

Maura smiled and there was a moment of silence. "What time should i set the alarm?" Maura asked knowing the previous conversation made the detective uncomfortable.  
"You tell me, You're the one that takes a million years to get ready." Jane quipped.  
"I will have you know i have my routine down to an hour and a half. Does 6:30 work for you?" Maura asked.  
"Yes, as long as you promise to stop for coffee it is a deal. "  
Maura set the alarm, and turned out the light. Maura was able to drift off to sleep quite quickly, where Jane laid awake thinking about the nights events.  
Has Maura been flirting with her? Maura isn't the best at social queues, maybe she wasn't flirting at all. Jane couldn't help but wonder what exactly was underneath the covers. Was Maura wearing underwear? Nothing at all? Jane shook her head at the thought, and decided it would be best to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura woke before the alarm to her limbs being tangled with Jane's. She knew if Jane woke up like this she would freak out. Maura slipped out of the bed and decided on getting ready early. She left Jane fast asleep.

When the alarm went off, she heard Jane let out a groan that made her giggle. The next thing she heard was her alarm clock being hit. "MAAAUUURRRRAAAA" Jane Groggily yelled.

Maura entered the room half dressed. "Yes Jane?"

Jane looked at her and quickly averted her gaze. "Uh sorry i thought you may have left without me, clearly you are still here. Sorry go get ready."

Jane got dressed into the work clothes she wore yesterday, she decided to go without the jacket today, she doubted anyone would notice it was the same outfit.

" YOU READY YET MAUR? I NEED MY CAFFEINE STAT." she yelled up the stairs.

Maura came down the stairs wearing a tight dress looking gorgeous as always. Jane's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish for a few seconds.

"You ready?" Maura asked, totally aware of the effect she had just had on the detective.

Jane pulled it together and opened the door. "After you." Jane really just wanted to look at the view from behind but she would never admit that.

Jane drove to the coffee shop squirming every time the medical examiner moved.

"hey Jane?" Maura asked. 'oh god what now i cant take much more' Jane thought.

"Do you know why i am wearing a dress of this color today?"

Jane was dumbfounded she really had no idea. "No i assume color doesn't normally have significance. Ive seen you in just about every color there is. why is today any different?"

"Well you one time told me that Tiffany blue was your favorite color, when i saw the dress i fell in love with it, and i knew you'd love it too."

"I never said i loved the dress though" Jane's heart warmed that Maura was always thinking of her even when picking out new clothes.

"You didn't need to, your face said it all when i came down the stairs before."

Just then they pulled up to the coffee shop, Jane ran out of the car as if it were on fire. Thank god for america's caffeine addiction, because it was hard to hear herself think let alone keep the conversation going from the car. As they reached the car with coffee in hand, Jane took it upon herself to continue the conversation much to her own surprise.

"You know Maura i think you look gorgeous in everything, even my BPD t shirt. I do like the color though." Jane blushed and Maura blushed as well.

There wasn't much talk between the coffee shop and the elevators as they parted ways for the day. Jane was headed to the Airsoft store with Frost to get any potential leads on the killer.


End file.
